


Старые письма

by Dragon_Air



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: При взгляде на фортепиано все прочие звуки исчезают, и мир заполняет память о дне, когда мать впервые не пришла на его день рождения





	Старые письма

       _Я перевезла их из разрушенного замка…_  
      Хаято моргает и встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошено всплывший в памяти голос сестры. Тот замок, замок будущего, больше не разрушен, а нынешний разрушать некому.  
      Он всматривается в каждую деталь и неосознанно подмечает, что ничего не изменилось со времен его побега. От этой мимолетной мелочи, для него безразличной, отчего-то становится теплей на душе.   
      Ветер шуршит в вечнозеленой листве кустарников, приветливое южное солнце слегка печет, но только не укрытого тенью бывшего дома Хаято. Веет свежестью зачинавшейся в конце февраля весны, и где-то на задворках сознания он думает, что все-таки стоит бросить курить. Думает уже в который раз, но до сих пор не бросает.   
      Вход недостижимо далек и невероятно близок — на расстоянии одного шага. На самом противоречивом расстоянии, преодолеть которое зачастую сложнее всего.   
      Перед глазами почему-то все расплывается. Давненько он не летал самолетом, к тому же со сменой часового пояса.   
      Примерно тогда же, «давненько», в привычку вошли попытки оправдать свою слабость.  
      Хаято опускает взгляд и делает шаг вперед.   


***

  
      Ничего не изменилось и внутри, если говорить о самом здании. Возраст тронул лишь его обитателей, но слуг, осунувшихся и постаревших, Хаято узнает сразу, до сих пор помня их поименно. Он боялся бурной реакции, но встречают его приветливо и спокойно, так, как будто он не скрывался восемь лет, а тем же «молодым господином» вернулся с обыденной прогулки.  
      Кроме как внешне, они тоже не изменились никак.  
      Бояться нечего. Он — Хранитель Вонголы, один из ее семи ключевых людей. Влияния Хранителя  _Вонголы_  достаточно, чтобы бесследно стереть мелкую семью. И заставить тех, кто насмехался над ним восемь лет назад, трепетать в страхе перед его именем.  
      Бояться нечего. Он превзошел отца.  
      Однако решимости с ним встретиться у него пока не хватает. Хаято бесцельно бродит по коридорам, которые должны были давно забыться, но почему-то этого не сделали. Возможно, он найдет то, что ищет, без контакта с отцом.  
      Мысли где-то далеко, а ноги сами несут его к заветному месту. К залу с фортепиано.  
      Прислуги поблизости нет, лишь приглушенные перешептывания о вернувшемся «молодом господине» едва доносятся из отдаленного коридора. Но при взгляде на фортепиано все прочие звуки исчезают, и мир заполняет память о дне, когда мать впервые не пришла на его день рождения. Тогда был вечер, закат алым раскрашивал зал. Сейчас — тоже вечереет, но за горизонт солнце заходит в мягком и теплом оранжевом свете.  
      Ничего общего с тем днем.  
      Хаято жмурится и возвращается в реальность. Из того дня он только ее и запомнил — зарю, что навестила его вместо «сестренки».  
      В глазах мерцают солнечные отголоски, а рука машинально тянется к роялю. Лакированная поверхность блестит, ни следа пыли не видно на ней. Хаято непроизвольно хмыкает — инструмент все это время берегли. Открывая крышку и нажимая случайную клавишу, он слышит чистую ноту. Протяжная и низкая, она заполоняет зал, а Хаято всецело верит в будущие слова сестры.  
      Он чувствует на лице влагу, и все вокруг вновь плывет; клавишный ряд смешивается в черно-белую рябь. Это точно не последствия перелета и смены часового пояса.  
      Чуткий слух подводит, и Хаято не замечает, как кто-то подходит сзади. На незваного посетителя он реагирует тогда, когда тот сжимает ладонью его плечо.  
      — Мне передались видения будущего.  
      Хаято замирает, сразу узнав голос.  
      Перед ним на рояль опускается стопка старых писем.


End file.
